1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairdressing kit and, more particularly, to a hair dressing kit which combines a hair heating function with a haircurling function and is suitable to carry.
b 2. Prior Art
Usually, a hair dryer for hairdressing and a curler dryer for haircurling have been provided so separately that a serious inconvenience, for instance, is experienced during journey, etc., since it is required to carry the hair dryer separately from the curler dryer.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention seeks to provide a hairdressing kit which combines a hair heating function with a haircurling function and is convenient to carry.